Bionicle VI: Island of Doom/Credits
Opening MIRAMAX FILMS (Bob and Harvey Weinstein) presents an El TV Kadsre Films production with production assistance by: Toei Company and Film Australia BIONICLE VI: ISLAND OF DOOM Concept Headed By: Pasi Peure and Sung Gim From an invention of Elkan Boukough Executive Produced by: Ryu Hamasaki Production Managed by: Harumi Morokuzu and Calvin Payne Music by: Ryota Yamada and Rinava Studios: MRS - Cue, El Kadsre City Directors of Photography: Takima Susima and Dave Bromley Art Director: Robert Jamison Edited by: Corbin Black Green Produced by: Takima Susima Written by: Sung Gim Directed by: Pasi Peure Closing BIONICLE VI: ISLAND OF DOOM A Peure/Gim Production Starring: Antanico Matsushita as Akita Maximino/Jaller Goro Yukimura as Hiroshi Yoshimura/Matoro Sandra Ozlins as Danny Ripley/Hahli Phillip Stringer as Leo Terrell/Kongu Zlata Lugnov as Irwin Davey/Hewkii Talon Winter as Wilson Harshal/Nuparu Andy Wilson as Jamie Howard/Takanuva Hideki Hamasaki as Jiro Fujioka/Tahu Jonacus Reinder as Adam Jullen/Kopaka Yasi Tanaka as Hana Fujioka/Gali Sylvester Jalen as Andrea Hashimoto/Lewa Hank Jeroem as Mick Kendal/Pohatu Dean Norman as Jarrod Baxter/Onua Christopher Berger as Turaga Vakama Vaughn Nathans as Turaga Nuju Maja Prebensen as Turaga Nokama Mervyn Cropper as Turaga Matau Akira Yamaguchi as Turaga Onewa Noach Irwin as Turaga Whenua Jon Pertwee as Turaga Dume Marvyn Atkinson as Zaktan Lorne Fear as Hakann, Nektann and Botar Alger Black as Avak Jerrold Spence as Vezok Takara Maki as Thok Max Fairchild as Reidak and Tyrone Hanraets James Lugton as Ilar Abramo Ryota Yukimura as Katsu Tasukuda Bertha Romilly as Mirjam Traylor Burnji Yarran as Stephen Janson Don Yamasima as Kurd Yamoto Dederick Sidney as Ninian Chastain Kruku Makusa as Em Yoshimura Darren Nye as Andie Wilson Kornel Sasha as Vít Zelenka Yuki Hayashi as Susimo Maximiro Halcyone Ferrara as Aquila Hadaway August Andreasen as Isak Lange Velibor Košar as Bož Bo Petrović Mark Fitzroy as Derrick Jennings Milford Jimi as Brandom Davison Natasha Mills as Barbara Hanarets Gerard Aarens as David Hanarets Lilibet Pender as Lily Hanarets Kouki Yamashita as Takeshi Koizumi Ryosuke Sakamoto as Janeda Fujioka Arata Oshiro as Axonn Harve Bachchan as Eden Brute/Brutaka Jason Bramley as Umbra Jess Griffin as Arlen Dean Marcel Casey as Aaron Bromley Jepson Macías as Prof. Denero Bromley Nicky Garrard as Bruce Marlowe Strudwick as Nick Yoshirou Padmore as Dave Ilbert Elder as Toby Andy Stacey as Peter Yoshi Akiyama as Vezon Liliana Alamilla as Beryl Maximino Jirou Kita as Ren Maximino Juro Koizumi as Sander Shinobu Sharona Garrett as April Davey Deven Elliott as Lenny Jon Shouhei Fujita as Karzahni Shin Isikawa as the horror movie patient/werewolf Sandra Harper as the horror movie nurse Jarrod Paine as Policeman #1 Ryu Takushi as Policeman #2 Świętopełk Wrzesiński as the singer in the El Kadsre City bar Ryu Hamasaki as himself John Howard as himself Max Gillies as Bob Hawke Kerry Packer as himself Special Thanks to the Sydney Grammar School For Allowing Pupils to Participate in the Filming of the Sydney Battle Costume Designer: Susumu Bramley Casting by: Dennis Venus Johannesson Cast Coordinated by: Jarrod Paine Voice Direction for The Various Creatures by: Christopher Berger and Jade Ray Rinava are: Ryu Judoku Ken Wasabe Kouki Ueda Kenelm Clarkson Jaylin Rounds Brendon Parker Audio Studios: Returned and Services League Power Network MRS - Cue Filming Studios: El TV Kadsre Television Centre - El Kadsre City ATN-7 Studios - Sydney WIN Studios - Canberra Film Development: Regal Group Labs - El Kadsre City Australian Broadcasting Corporation - Sydney Telecine Colorization: TeleVision Group Eirabourne Ltd. Stunts Coordinated by: George Duncan James Stunt Performers: Alger Black George Duncan James George Woo-Jiao Automobile Stunts: Kenny Cameron Paul Russell All of the Special Effects Sequences Supervised and Directed by: Andrew Oaks Stop-Motion Animation: Mini-Mation Films CGI Animation Produced and Animated by: CiGiWOW CCGG CiGiWOW Render Farms Operated by: Dennis & Leon Jamison CCGG Render Farms Operated by: April Key Animation by: The CiGiWOW Animation Team (Dennis Jamison, Jim Corbin David, Juan de Silva, Maurecia Aichi, Gérard Subercaseaux) The CCGG Animation Team (Hiro Jones-Yamada, Deven Mann, April Key, Burnji Yarran) Pyrotechnic Effects and Automobile Stunts Set Up and Choreographed by: The Crazy Lads Stunt Show Special Thanks to Bruce D. and Captain Cockadoodledoo For Their Quality Live Special Effects Work Sound Effects by: Ronald Jenkins Prints by: Technicolor Prints Shipped by: Vlokozuian Film Shippers Ltd. Filmed in Eskque® UltraVision 80 ACURADR1985.png Juvacolor_1983.png RecordedInDolbyStereo.png Promotional assistance provided by: DD1.png Technic1986.png PEPSI74.png Tarax.png This motion picture © MCMLXXXVI El TV Kadsre Television Network Screenplay © MCMLXXXVI El TV Kadsre Television Network Original score © MCMLXXXVI El TV Kadsre Records/El Kadsreian Melody The story, as well as all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this film production is fictitious and no people, buildings, places and products are intended or should be interfered. An Production The Division of El TV Kadsre Television Network, A Vlokozuian Media Union Company with production assistance by and Distributed by (Bob and Harvey Weinstein) Category:Credits